Chaos Sorceror Ash Ketchum: Got to ENSLAVE them all POKEMON!
by Moonreaper666
Summary: Khrone and Tzeentch need a new champion. Problem being that since the two Gods disagree on a lot of things, finding a champion that both gods would like is going to be problematic. UNTIL they find the world of Pokémon and with it its aspiring Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum! Got to ENSLAVE them all... POKEMON!


**Tzeentch is bored. The favored champion of the Ruinous Powers has conquered several universes, along with the WH40k universe and to keep their side of the bargain let him do whatever he wants with the army of Chaos. Aside from the daily tributes to him and his brothers, the champion is free to do whatever he wants.**

"How boring it is without the Emperor of Mankind to fight us." Said the Changer of Ways

"Why are you sulking in your throne? If you are bored go find something and render its mind apart piece by piece!" said Khrone, the Blood God and brother of Tzeentch in a way

"You and our siblings can sustain your appetite by aiding our champion. I however cannot, for my unpredictable ways would not be useful to our disciple. He is too good for me to use my powers, directly or indirectly."

"Then get another apprentice you bugger! In fact I will help you in your ENDEAVOR!" said Khrone

"Stop shouting… and what is it that you want in return?"

"Simple this other apprentice should make tributes to me as well! In fact he also should act like a champion of Khrone, not like the putrid oozing champions of Nurgle, or those that follow dishonorable lazy scum Slaanesh… I want a disciple THAT IS MINE, MINE, and MINE!"

"Ahem" said Tzeentch

"And YOURS! As long that disciple is eager to shed blood and sow chaos FINE BY ME!"

"_Why do I have to work with this blithering idiotic brother of mine!? It is much easier to come to an agreement with my other siblings!" he said in his mind_

"I've HEARD that!" said Khrone who read his brother's mind

**So it is that the two Chaos Gods look through the multiverse, searching for a champion worthy of their cause! And they search! And they search! And they…**

"_For crying out loud! Stop narrating what we do! Even we don't bother you this often!" Shouted Khrone telepathically at his mysterious champion_

"_Well I have to narrate for my cults to understand how to make the stories they published about you four."_

"_And why would it be beneficial to publish these stories?" said by a curious and slightly disturbed Tzeentch_

"_If a piece of trash story like Twilight can sell millions then surely the stories of the Chaos Gods would be priceless! Some of my cultists can only acquire their funds through this method."_

"_Can you PLEASE go away!?"Asked Tzeentch nicely_

"_FINE! By the way I found an apprentice that suits both of your tastes." Said the Champion_

"_Huh!?" said both of the Chaos Gods_

"_I've already given one to Nurgle and Slaanesh, so I'll show you a person worthy of your interest."_

**In a world located in another galaxy, a young child is enjoying the wilderness. Suddenly, the child feels an overbearing in his head.**

"Argh!" Said Ash Ketchum

**The young child's psychic powers have been awakened by the Chaos Gods. Anger, power, corruption and desire flow through his mind, body and soul.**

"Yes my master, thy will is my bidding." Said Sorcerer Ash Ketchum

**A year later Ash Ketchum leaves his home to start his career… as a champion of Chaos of course. Pokémons are just a means to an end for Chaos. The Kanto region where he lives is the first target!**

"Ah! The power of chaos is strong!" said Ash to himself as he **sacrifices his thirty Tauros Pokémon, bull like creatures that Ash captured when he was younger!**

"_Yes! You have sacrificed those worthless creatures for no other Pokemon deserves the attention and care of my master!" _said Pikachu telepathically to Ash

**A small tear in the warp appeared and spat out several objects, a staff, a gun, a gauntlet, and an amulet. Chaos Sorcerer Ash grabs the staff.**

"Ah! I can feel the power of Tzeentch flowing through me!" Ash said as he holds the Bedlam staff in his hands

"Ah, the amulet of Chaos Undivided! It can protect me from an assassin's bullet." He said as he wears the amulet bearing the eight-pointed-star. It works the same way as the Rosarius worn by the humans of the dead Imperium.

"What is this?" he said as he wore the power fist on his right hand which suddenly shrinks and conform to his hand. "Amazing, such is the ways of Tzeentch."

"An Inferno pistol (melta pistol)? I must hide it in my bag" said Ash Ketchum

"What shall we do master?" said Pikachu by talking

"Time to start our subjugation of this land!" said Ash Ketchum as he does a pose with his staff. Even as a servant of Chaos, he is still a child.

**Ash starts his mission by sacrificing more Pokemon! As he walks toward Viridian City, the young Sorcerer experiments with his psyker abilities by finding more brutal ways to kill pokemon with it!**

"_Yes master! More blood for the Blood GOD!" Pikachu said telepathically_

"_We are servants of Tzeentch my dear Pikachu?"_

"_But our agreement requires us to shed blood in his name!"_

"_Do not worry for when we reach the city WE SHALL SHED MORE THAN ENOUGH BLOOD TO SATE EVERYONE'S BLOODLUST! Including yours, my special pet!"_

"Yippy!" said Pikachu

**Just then Ash sensed two people driving onto their position, the familiar feeling in his mind concludes for him whose car it is.**

"Gary" Ash said

**A limo can be seen driving through and it stops right at Ash's location. The passenger window opens to reveal Gary's face.**

"What's up loser! I see you've changed that getup of yours!" he said as he looks at Ash's clothing "What's with the wizard-like outfit of yours! Seriously that cape and staff doesn't suite someone as foolish as you Bird-brain!"

**The anger within Ash is rising. Feelings of hate and the desire to mutilate have surfaced, activating his psyker powers.**

"Whoa! What's with the wind?" said Gary as the wind suddenly increased in strength

**With a wave of his hand, Ash sends the limo flying several feet!**

"_Even you master hunger for blood to spill." Pikachu said followed by an evil chuckle_

**Gary and the driver managed to get out of the flipped and destroyed car. Next, Ash uses his staff to levitate the driver.**

"Ash! What are you doing!?" said Gary

"Why, nothing big just sacrificing this worthless being for my God."

"That's CRAZY!"

"Watch me."

"ARGH!" said the pour soul as his body began to burn

**As the last bits of his body began to burn, the man's screams reach a new intensity sending shockwaves to Gary whom is too afraid to move!**

"Ash, STOP IT!" Gary shouted but it's too late

**The man is dead and his soul is fed to Tzeentch**

"No!" Gary said, "You'll PAY for this!" he said as he charges at Ash

"Pathetic!"

**As Gary throws a right punch, Ash deflects it with his staff and returns the favor with a roundhouse kick, TO THE FACE!**

"Argh!" he said as he falls to the ground, face first

"Enough with this trifle matter!" Ash says as he levitates Gary towards him

"Let's see if you are strong enough to withstand this!" Ash said before he cast a spell on Gary

**The spell cause Gary unbearable amount of pain as his flesh and soul are being twisted and corrupted! By the time it's over his humanity is gone as he had become a Chaos Spawn.**

"It seems you are a weak fool." Said Ash

"_What was the spell master?"_ asked Pikachu

"A possession spell, sadly the tear in the warp isn't strong enough so it just mutated him. Oh well at least we can do this!" he said as he enchants Gary with another spell

"_Chaos Spawn! Go to the Johto region and kill as many police and military soldiers you can find! Do not be seen by anyone otherwise silence those that do."_

**After the Chaos Spawn left, the duo continued their journey, capturing and sacrificing many Pokemons. The boundary between reality and the Immaterium are weakening with every death.**

"Ah! Viridian City! And a day shorter, than what my memories as a Pokemon trainer had showed me."

"You know what could have been your life if you weren't contacted by Tzeentch my lord?" asked Pikachu

"Yes, he is wise enough to show me parts of my life as a pathetic trainer! But enough talk, you can only talk to me telepathically as we are already within the city."

"But master how are you going to deal with them?" Pikachu asked as Ash had passively attracted a huge horde of Pokemon

"I have already used up all 300 poke balls but don't worry the answer lies in front of us?"

"Pika?" said Pikachu as the duo sees a person riding a motorcycle stop in front of them.

"Halt! I am Officer Jenny of Viridian City, why do you have so many Pokemon outside of their pokeballs?"

"Please officer I need your help? These pokemons are just worried about their yellow friend." Said Ash as he gets closer to Pikachu

"_But master I am… ughh" _the rodent said as he fell sick as Ash touch him

**Pikachu falls unconscious much to the aghast of Officer Jenny.**

"Quick! Save my Pikachu, I'll take care of the Pokemons here!" said Ash as he gives his Pokemon to Officer Jenny

"Don't worry, I'll get to the Pokemon Center in no time!" said Jenny as she grabs Pikachu and heads to the Pokemon Center with Pikachu

**As Officer Jenny leaves with Pikachu, Ash signals the horde of Pokemon to disperse into the wilderness.**

"Yes, more deception, more chaos, and more blood for Tzeentch and Khrone…"

"WATCH OUT!" said a mysterious person riding down the hill

**However, it's too late! The mysterious person, riding her bicycle, collides with Ash, sending him to the ground! Noticing what she's done, the girl runs over to Ash, noticing his strange apparel.**

"Oh no! Are you okay!?" said the mysterious person

"I'm okay." Said Ash

**Ash stands up and continues his walk to Viridian City… only to be stopped by the girl who stands in front of him!**

"How could you ignore something like that!? Do you hate me that…"

"I do not hate you, I merely have business to attend to." Said Ash as he bows to the girl, "All I ask of you is that you don't hit me with that bike again Miss…"

"Misty, again I'm SO SORRY…"

"It doesn't matter, now can you please stand aside?" asked Ash

**Misty stands aside and lets Ash continue on his way. As he continues on his way, he thinks not of the girl who ran over him but why his psyker sense did not foresaw it.**

"_Have I displeased you my lord?" he thought about his patron god's hidden intentions_

**In the Immaterium…**

"Why DID YOU LET OUR DISCILPE BE RUNNED OVER BY THAT BRAT!? IS THIS ONE OF YOUR DECEPTIVE SCHEMES!" said Khrone pointing his burning finger at Tzeentch

"Oh please!" said Tzeentch, "It was only a small test of both loyalty and strength of our champion."

"_It seems my disciple does not remember his would-be companions or is affected by them." He thought_

"DO NOT IGNORE ME!" said Khrone as he grabs his sword and strikes at the warp itself, leaving a huge gash on the land.

"WHEN WILL YOU PROMISED ME THE BLOOD TO BE SPILLED! The souls of these weak animals are nothing but mere trinkets to ME!"

"Come down brother, the disciple's own universe is much farther than any other universe we've invaded before. IT WOULD TAKE THREE MONTS OF UNENDING WARFARE JUST TO SEND A DOZEN OF YOUR MINIONS THERE!"

"DAMN THE DEAD EMPEROR!" said Khrone as he leaves Tzeentch's domain

* * *

**What is up, hope you enjoy this introduction to another one of my WH40k crossovers. Anyway, this story is not directly connected to the other stories but the connection is explain once I've finished story of Chaos is the Master of the End: the plague of Chaos! anyway this is Moonreaper signing off, see you next time!**


End file.
